Oh, Kami sama!
by Maya. Y
Summary: Another seemingly innocent product sold to Rukia –"Why the hell...is... MY HAIR ORANGE!"- Chaos ensues.  –"ICHIGO! WAKE UP! HOW COULD YOU SLEEP AT A TIME LIKE THIS!"-
1. Of roundhouse kicks and police officers!

**Summary: Another seemingly innocent product sold to Rukia –"Why the hell… IS MY HAIR ORANGE?" Chaos ensues. –"ICHIGO! WAKE UP! HOW COULD YOU SLEEP AT A TIME LIKE THIS?"**

**Disclaimer: Owns plot, not Bleach. That honor goes to Tite Kubo.**

**Story sets after Aizen's betrayal… but honestly… doesn't have anything to do with it :D.**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

_Emphasis during flash backs or in general._

_

* * *

_

_**A day ago…**_

_There was a very cheerful shinigami walking down the street._

_She had waited for her merchandise for two weeks now!_

_Clutching her 'Chappy for U' catalogue to her chest, Rukia stood in front of the wooden, shabby-looking shop._

_Walking towards the door, she opened it and let herself in._

"_Ohayo, Rukia-san."_

_In her state of daze, Rukia barely heard Ururu's timid greeting._

"_Ah, ohayo Ururu, is Urahara in?"_

_Without even having the chance to breath, there was a sliding of the door from inside the shop._

"_Ah! Look who it is! How are you doing these days Rukia-chan?"_

_The shinigami gave a nod in acknowledgment._

"_Ohayo Urahara, do you have the package?"_

_The blonde man gave a smile._

"_Jinta-kun!"_

_There was a sound of cardboard scraping the wooden floor as the small red-haired boy struggled to pull the box._

"_I don't understand why it's so darn heavy when it only has one small item in it!"_

_Wooden geta sandals made their way towards the box._

_Bending down, the shopkeeper opened the package and then straightened up._

"_Here you go."_

_A small cylindrical item was placed into a pale, out-stretched palm._

_Amethyst eyes twinkled as they soaked in all of its features._

_The beautiful chappy bunny lid, the slim cylindrical container, the vibrant colors that shined so bright._

_It was the definition of perfection!_

"_It took a while because of its popularity."_

_Rukia was drawn out of her state of admiration._

_She shook the container, the small audible sound of clattering gums reaching her ears._

"_There better be no side effects Urahara."_

_The sly-shop keeper opened his fan with a play of his fingers._

"_Nope, it's just regular, normal, 100 percent OK gum."_

_There was something in his overly-cheerful voice that brought unease to Rukia's heart._

"_If you say so..."_

_The purchase was made, and Rukia was out the door before Ururu brought another, identical cardboard box in front of the owner._

"_U-uhm Urahara-san… there was a mix up of items."_

_There was a pregnant silence._

_His soft-gray eyes traced over the letters on the box and broke out in a nervous smile._

"_Saa Ururu-chan, let's check if my will's up to date, ne?"_

_

* * *

_

_**The next morning…**_

_The sun light leaked through green curtains and into Ichigo's room; illuminating it._

_Rukia cracked her eyes open at the sudden bright intrusion; giving an unlady-like grunt, she turned to her side and wrapped the blanket snuggly around her._

'_Five more minutes…'_

_**Beep.**_

_**Beep.**_

_**Beep.**_

_Rukia furrowed her eyebrows at the ear-splitting sound of a phone._

_Grabbing the pillow from under her head, she used it to cover her ears and drown the constant beeping._

_**Beep.**_

_**Beep.**_

_**WAKE UP! BEEP!**_

_Rukia shot up from her warm, cushiony, so welcoming bed and got out to reach for her phone in irritation._

_Standing up, she suddenly saw the world tilting to the right as she landed on the wooden floor with a dull thud._

'_Ouch… what the hell.'_

_She massaged her head but froze when her fingers touched soft short locks… __**very **__short locks._

_Blinking to get the sleep out of her eyes, she noticed that this was definitely not her closet, but Ichigo's room…_

_Which was the problem right there._

_It was __**Ichigo's **__room._

'_What the hell am I doing here?"_

_Standing up, Rukia had to use the desk to support herself._

'_Why is everything so… far away…'_

_It was a while before Rukia noticed her hands; or rather, hands that __**didn't **__belong to her._

_She snatched it up to her face to inspect it._

_It was big and tanned._

_The last time she checked, her hands were __**definitely **__not big and tanned._

"_What the-?"_

_Rukia's eyes widened in shock._

_It was without doubt her who spoke… but not her voice._

_Looking down, she was hit by a wave of dizziness; the ground was so… far from her._

_Running to the mirror, Rukia stood frozen as a statue._

_In hysterical frenzy, she reached to touch her face with her hand but recoiled when the reflection in the mirror did the exact same thing._

"_W-why the hell… is…__MY HAIR ORANGE?"_

_Rukia pulled at the orange locks but winced when she felt the pain in her scalp._

_She walked over to the closet door in a single stride._

"_ICHIGO! WAKE UP! HOW COULD YOU SLEEP AT A-"_

_She slid open the door and almost screamed when she saw __**her **__body sleeping in the closet._

"_ICHIGO! WAKE UP, YOU BAKA!"_

_Rukia saw her own body waking up groggily and immediately reached out for her shoulders, violently shaking it awake._

"_What the hell, Rukia! It's too early in the morn-"_

_Ichigo froze when he was welcomed by the sight of… __**himself**__, violently shaking him awake._

_There was a shrill scream throughout the house._

_The two people heard the sound of thumping coming closer to the room._

_Rukia …. Ichigo… Wait… Ichigo __**inside **__Rukia's body leapt out of the closet and immediately locked the bedroom door._

"_WHOSE SCREAMING WAS THAT, IDIOT SON OF MINE? ARE YOU HIDING A GIRLFRIEND IN YOUR ROOM SO EARLY IN THE MORNING, MY BOY?"_

_Ichigo felt beads of sweat forming at his forehead, he pointed to the door and made gestures to Rukia, telling her to get rid of his dad._

"_U-uh, I'M GETTING CHANGED! DON'T COME IN… uh, DAD!"_

_The sound of footsteps faded off and Rukia… wait, Ichigo __**inside **__Rukia's body, slumped against the wall._

_

* * *

_

Okay, so the story starts off with a touch of chaos to it.

It's not done intentionally though; it was all that fan-prancing, shopkeeper's fault.

How was she supposed to know that _this _was going to happen?

The thing was; she didn't.

Hence why she is currently thinking up of diabolic plans to utterly _butcher _and _maim _that man.

"So explain to me just how _exactly_ this happened?"

And his annoying little inputs weren't helping either.

It was definitely a foreign feeling; being annoyed at her own voice.

"Ichigo! Shut up! You're not _helping_!"

A white pillow was thrown in Rukia's face; it wasn't hard, but it was hard enough for her to start arguing.

"You're not supposed to _hit _me, fool! Firstly, I'm still a lady, and this is _your _body!"

Rukia saw Ichigo putting the other pillow down through golden-amber eyes.

"Yeah, hitting my own body just seems too weird for me."

Rukia rolled her eyes and stood up from the soft bed; tilting slightly to the left, Rukia had to grab hold of the chair to keep her balance.

"Looks like you're not used to the height, midget."

Blazing amber eyes snapped to look into teasing amethyst.

"Let's remember the fact that I can hurt you _very_ badly right now!"

Rukia felt her large hands letting go of the chair and tried to balance herself.

She felt so heavy, with all these extra muscles and height that she never had.

"We're going over to Urahara's!"

Rukia looked beside her at her own body springing up so easily.

"Man Rukia, how much do you weigh? I feel light as a feather!"

The tall, well-built body stopped inches from the window.

Looking back to the leaping body; _her _body, Rukia realized that she could probably break it in half.

'_What the hell? No, no, no! Bad Rukia! That's your __**own **__body you're talking about!'_

Large, calloused hands gripped the edges of the window and the muscles in her new body tensed for a leap.

Pushing herself out, Rukia was caught off balance when she felt a violent tug at her shirt.

Turning her now orange mop of a head, she was met with her own face that held hysterical confusion.

If that was even possible.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You're in _my _body! You go out the front door!"

Amber eyes blinked in confusion before lighting up.

_Oh_… right…

Rukia awkwardly came back inside the room and made a bee-line for the door.

"I'll meet you outside then!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

He ran his thin fingers through midnight, black hair.

'_Hm… soft…'_

Looking down to his new body, Ichigo stretched his slender, pale arms and massaged his shoulders before gripping the sides of his window.

Feeling the lightness of his new body, Ichigo pushed against the sill and leapt out from his room.

He felt as if he was floating amidst the winds.

Amethyst eyes concentrated on the concrete ground that was approaching him at a fast speed.

"This shouldn't be that hard."

Even if he had spoken just a few minutes ago; hearing Rukia's voice whenever he talked still surprised him and completely broke his concentration.

With a twist of his small body, Ichigo managed to land on both feet-

'_Success!'_

-before dropping flatly onto the cold concrete.

'_This… will need some getting used to…'_

Using small hands to push himself off the ground, Ichigo slowly peeled himself off and started to dust his chappy pajamas.

"Didn't even have time to cha-"

The front door of his house suddenly exploded open - almost off of its hinges.

He froze in the middle of dusting; concentrating on the house, he swore he could hear the sound of rapid thumping.

It got louder…

And louder…

And louder.

Ichigo had to squint to look inside.

'_What the hell is that sou-'_

He saw a blur of orange coming out from the darkness and felt strong arms grabbing around his waist; lifting him off of the ground, just dangling there.

Without a second to rest, Rukia started to run down the street and away from a raging beast that was ready to send a roundhouse kick to her face.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING, IDIOT SON OF MINE! OH! RUKIA-CHAN! GOOD-MORNING RUKIA-CHAN!"

Ichigo could only rest his face into his hands; looks like Rukia fell victim to the 'Kurosaki-Isshin-Morning-Routine-Roundhouse-Kick-To-The-Face'.

"I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS!"

Yeah… hearing his own voice like that was definitely weird…

* * *

Running towards the shop's direction, Rukia didn't dare to slow down.

Firstly, because she was going to utterly _destroy _that man using his own damn fan.

And secondly, despite her being proud of her chappy pajamas, she still had some objections to flashing it out to the public, who were looking at her very strangely.

Rukia just assumed that seeing a tall, orange-haired boy with a small girl in arm, clad in her sleepwear, was out of the norm for them.

But really, did they have to call the _police _on her?

"OI! BOY WITH THE BLEACHED HAIR! STOP RIGHT NOW! PUT THAT LITTLE GIRL DOWN!"

A vein throbbed in her temple.

Rukia turned her head to the side.

"I'M NOT LITTLE!"

Ichigo did the same, his pissed expression certainly not matching with Rukia's face.

"AND MY HAIR COLOR IS NATURAL!"

Luckily for Rukia, the cops were over-weight patrol officers who really didn't have much of a status in society.

Plus, all those heavy muscles on her legs sure gave her a boost in speed.

She made a sharp turn to the right, effectively shaking off the two cops.

Her amber eyes lit up devilishly when she saw the outline of Urahara's shop.

'_Dead man.'_

Only having a few feet to cover, Rukia leapt with a flying kick and completely smashed the sliding doors of the shop.

"WHERE ARE YOU, URAHARA? I PROMISE NOT TO KILL YOU!"

Rukia wasn't even aware of her maniacal laughter that was ringing throughout the small shop, or the very dizzy and very sick Ichigo in her arms.

It was as if the silence was cutting at the strings of Rukia's insanity.

It was at this time when the large build of Tessai entered the shop, totally unaware of the murderous atmosphere that was practically coating the store.

Rukia felt her eyebrows twitch violently.

"Hello there Tessai-san, is Urahara in?"

In the state of half sanity, Rukia spoke in a high-tone, plus that by Ichigo's deep voice, which equaled a totally weird mix of a shrill voice.

"'I am currently updating my will, Rukia-chan' is what he said, 'please do not kill me' is what he said."

There could've practically been a spaded-tail and red horns on Rukia by now.

Ichigo stepped into the conversation, still dangling in Rukia's arms.

"So where is he?"

The bulky-built man brought his large hand up to adjust his sunglasses.

"'I'm busy running away, Rukia-chan! It was nice knowing you' is what he said."

In the end, if Urahara ever did come back, he had no shop to come back to.

Rukia made sure of that.

As they walked down the road back to Ichigo's house, Rukia stopped when she saw an array of black and white cars parked outside the residence.

Ichigo blinked at the chaos, still held in Rukia's arms.

Suddenly the front door of the house opened and an army of men wearing black uniforms sprung from the nooks and crannies.

Pointing their rifles and guns at the two new-comers, a man with a red speaker-phone (Rukia assumed he was the leader) started to talk through it.

"YOU! KUROSAKI ICHIGO! ARE UNDER ARREST FOR SEXUALLY HARASSING A MINOR!"

It was at this time when Kurosaki Isshin found it necessary to intrude, breaking the whole heavy tension.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KIDNAP AND RAPE RUKIA-CHAN! DIDN'T I TEACH YOU BETTER THAN THAT! COVERTLY, MY BOY! COVERTLY!"

There was silence as the officers turned back to stare at the father.

There was something not quite right about what he said…

Rukia suddenly remember what it felt like to be deeply, truly angry.

Whist Ichigo simply couldn't find the strength to close his agape mouth.

The leading commander shouted through the microphone once more.

"U-uh… PUT THE ELEMENTARY CHILD DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

Rukia was going to kill Urahara.

Slowly.

And painfully.

Ichigo on the other hand, was recollecting today's events and had to wonder how his reputation managed to shatter before his very eyes.

.

.

.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**This… was EXTREMELY difficult.**_

_**Mainly because I didn't know which format to use when addressing people in a switched body…**_

_**I hope nothing was confusing! Also, I made this chapter short because I wanted to see people's opinion.**_

_**It's 1:45 am right now… so I'm going to snooze.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm not really the most humorous person out there.**_

_**Read and Review.**_

_**~Peace,**_

_**M.**_


	2. Destroy the room, just not my PJ's!

**Disclaimer: Owns plot, not Bleach. That honor goes to Tite Kubo.**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

_Emphasis during flash backs or in general._

* * *

_(Recap)_

_"U-uh… PUT THE ELEMENTARY CHILD DOWN RIGHT NOW!"_

_Rukia was going to kill Urahara._

_Slowly._

_And painfully._

_Ichigo on the other hand, was recollecting today's events and had to wonder how his reputation managed to shatter before his very eyes._

* * *

Getting the wrong product.

'_Yeah that's alright, I guess.'_

Not being able to kill that dodgy shopkeeper.

'_I'll get him eventually, he can't hide forever.'_

Almost getting jailed.

'_Jail could be fun… who knows…'_

Switching bodies?

'_Yeah, I'm cool with that.'_

BUT HOW THE **HELL **WERE THEY SUPPOSED TO GO TO **SCHOOL?**

That problem was the only thing circulating through Ichigo's mind at that moment.

Thinking about it, he really, _really _wanted to hurt Urahara..._badly._

"Rukia, shut up, we're not going with your idea!"

There was a gruff scoff from her side.

"I'd like to see you coming up with a better one!"

Ichigo noticed that he seemed more easily irritated whilst in Rukia's body…

"I am _not_going to school pretending to be you!"

Rukia sat herself on Ichigo's bed and crossed her long, muscular legs.

Girly, thin arms lunged out and held onto what would've been his leg and uncrossed them forcefully.

"Don't sit like that! It makes me look girly!"

Rukia had actually calmed down about the whole situation. Perhaps the fact that she was now an embodiment of raging hormones played a card in it...

Ignoring his outburst, she crossed them again along with her sun-kissed arms.

"It's easy, Ichigo; all I have to do is frown and grunt all day."

The boy, now turned girl, gave a look of pure irritation.

"Yeah, easy for _you; _I havta act like a _girl _all day!"

"You make it sound like such a bad thing."

Maybe it was his easily-irritated body chemicals working up.

Or maybe it was how calm and collected Rukia looked and said.

None of it really mattered though; the one thing Ichigo knew for sure right now was that…

Urahara was going to _**die**_.

* * *

**Monday morning (that's right, **_**school time!**_**)**

Rukia was not one who was used to getting kicked in the face as an early morning alarm.

Definitely not.

"I-CHI-GOOOOOO!"

That didn't stop the attack from getting any softer, or actually stopping, at all.

It was at that time when Rukia realized that Ichigo had it tough.

And very painful.

"GOOD MORNING, MY GIRLFRIEND-LESS SON!"

Forced out of her drowsiness, she had to dodge a butterfly kick aimed for her head.

Yeah.

_A butterfly kick._

In the _morning._

The man was totally out of his mind.

"STOP TRYING TO KILL YOUR SON SO EARLY IN THE MORNING! Uh, FATHER!"

It was as if the world stopped.

Ichigo's dad was staring at her as if her hair had turned black –or any natural shade for that matter.

"Ichigo! Are you sick?"

Large, rough hands lunged out to cup Rukia's cheeks, one moving to her forehead as if checking for a fever.

"Was it something I said before? It's okay boy, you can rape as freely and publically as you want!"

The hands eventually landed on her broad shoulder and started to shake her.

It was official.

The man was out to _kill _her.

Rukia reached out for his hand and pulled it off of her with much, _much _difficulty.

"I'm fine, dad! Can you please leave? I need to change for school!"

Rukia didn't give a damn if she was now a guy.

There was no way in hell that she was going to undress in front of Kurosaki Isshin.

Period.

But of course.

The man wasn't budging.

She irritably pushed at his back to get him out of her room.

"I'll rape as freely and publicly as you want me to, so _leave!"_

As soon as the door lock clicked closed, the closet door slammed open.

"'I'll _rape _as freely and _publicly _as I want'? ARE YOU INSANE? HE'LL THINK I'M DESPERATE FOR A GIRL OR SOMETHING!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE IN THE BODY OF MY BEAUTIFUL NEE-SAN!"

Okay, so somehow Kon barged into the morning picture.

However, Rukia and Ichigo didn't need to go over the crap that they've already established the other day.

"Kon, be quiet! Ichigo, shut up! We're late for school!"

Ichigo quickly grabbed the hem of his blue chappy top and started to pull at it before a callused hand grabbed onto his wrist, sending a jolt down his spine.

"WAIT! WAIT!"

The grip got tighter on his thin wrist.

"How are we going to dress ourselves?"

The billion yen question.

_How are we going to dress ourselves?_

A very good question that Ichigo wished he had the answers to…

Instead, he settled with the most appropriate response he could think of.

"…Shit…"

Shit it was.

* * *

**A couple of minutes later…**

Rukia learnt that no matter how well coordinated girls were, if the said girl was actually a boy that had to dress whilst blindfolded, the whole theory of grace completely smashed through the window before it could even open itself.

Half the time, Rukia even had to close her eyes to save herself the embarrassing moment that was bound to become a horrible, _horrible _memory.

On the other hand, dressing herself wasn't as horrifying. All she had to do was put on the school shirt and close her eyes to undress and put on her pants.

She didn't hop around or dance her ass across the room while smashing everything to pieces.

She did, however, learn that blindly dressing yourself could lead to war.

Against the room.

And probably the whole society if ever let loose in public.

Yeah…

Dressing oneself has never been so hard.

"You finished destroying the room now?"

Rukia missed how easily she could voice out sarcasm with the wider vocal range she had with her own voice.

"I got dressed didn't I?"

Ichigo gave an irritated glare towards his roommate.

"Let's go, I'll meet you outside, Rukia."

The girl watched on as Ichigo poised himself at his window and jumped out.

Walking towards the opened panel, Rukia popped her orange head out of the pane and stared down at the heap of black and gray just lying on the side of the road.

It was as if the boy was out to break her body or something.

Said heap of black and grey jumped up and gave her an irritated stare.

"I'm working on the landing alright!"

Rukia seriously had to find Urahara before Ichigo did something _ridiculous _to her precious body.

With a sigh, she picked up Ichigo's school bag and headed out the door on high alert.

"God, please allow me to survive this day…_please._"

* * *

**Location: Karakura High School.**

**Time: 9:15 am.**

**Status: Freakin' late as hell.**

"So explain to me exactly how _both _of you came late to school at the _same time_."

It's seriously awkward when your teacher actually starts asking over your tardiness.

Especially if she's doing it in front of the class and not failing to state that the two were late _together _in almost every sentence she spat out.

It was as if the whole world was out to get them.

"Like I said sensei, I met Ichigo on the way and decided to walk with him-"

"-yeah but then Rukia saw a little girl getting bullied and being the heroic person she is, she just had to help out."

The whole class stared at Ichigo in bewilderment.

Including Ichigo.

"I did?"

A small smile made its way on the boy's well-chiseled face.

"Yes you did, _Rukia._"

The attention shifted to the little girl in an instant.

"_Oh yeah… _I did…"

"For forty-five minutes?"

Just what on earth were they doing?

Role-playing in a good cop, bad cop scene?

Seriously.

Warm, calloused hands rested on small shoulders.

"_Yes,_ for forty-five minutes; are we done here, sensei?"

The edges of Rukia's voice gave off an effective irritated tone.

They were _not _going to discuss tardiness for the whole day god damnit!

"You win this round Ichigo, you both may sit down."

Having a male's voice didn't seem all that bad now.

Walking to their seats, the pair tried very hard to avoid eye contact with any of their classmates...who were making it exceptionally hard to do so, seeing as thought they were practically shoving their faces into the two.

Rukia pinched the bridge of her nose.

_'Must not kill them... must not kill... must not...'_

* * *

**Location: School's forest (yeah, those crazy Japanese school's have a forest, jealous ain't ya?)**

**Time: I don't know, whenever recess time is.**

**Status: Let's just say Ichigo doesn't do well with 'girl talk'.**

"You _cannot _tell me that you and Kurosaki aren't going out!"

"Uh…"

So how did he let this happen exactly?

'_Oh right, they freakin' kidnapped me; how could I forget.'_

Personally, as a guy stuck inside the body of a girl, Ichigo felt that his personal bubble was seriously being invaded with each enthusiastic question.

"We want details, Rukia! _Hot _details!"

There was this curly, brown-haired chick that was freakin' raping his bubble; which he was damn sure was illegal in this country.

'_What was her name? Moo? Moon? Man? Mana?''_

"Uh-uhm, I have no idea what you're talking about …M-Mahana-chan."

How the hell did Rukia keep up with the whole high-pitched voice facade?

"Oh don't play innocent school-girl, Rukia-chan! What were you and Kurosaki Ichigo doing for forty-five minutes?"

And then there was the banshee with the short red-hair and glasses.

She just wouldn't _shut up._

"Nothing happened between us! I swear!"

"Oh! Look at her, she's blushing!"

'_It's called being irritated!'_

"The feelings between Ru-uh…. Ichigo and I are totally platonic."

"Aw! You don't have to hide it from us, Rukia-chan! We promise not to tell Kurosaki!"

"WE ARE _NOT _GOING OUT!"

In everyone's opinion, even if the girl was denying it, she wasn't denying it hard enough.

However, there had been another girl who had been quiet throughout the whole ordeal; she just secretly wished that the shinigami had denied it harder.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_**.**

**Location: School rooftop.**

**Time: Recess time.**

**Status: Rukia was having a BLAST.**

Pretending to be Ichigo was much easier then she first thought.

Which was pretty easy.

"So you and Rukia-chan, huh?"

"What about me and Rukia?"

Keigo latched onto her arm and started bawling.

"HowcouldyoudothistomeIchigo! Ithoughtyouweremyfriend!"

Rukia felt her eyebrow twitch as she tried pulling her arm out of the boy's grasp.

Which was like freakin' iron.

"He said 'how could you do this, Ichigo! I thought you were my friend!'."

Rukia turned her mop of an orange head at the womanizer who wasn't even remotely concentrating on the unfolding scene.

"How did you just understand that?"

"I'velikedRukia-chansincethedayIwasborn!"

Without even looking up from his cell phone, Mizuiro translated like some kind of professional Keigo-to-English decoder.

"'I've liked Rukia-chan since the day I was born! How could you snatch her away from underneath my nose like this, Ichigo! I was planning on marrying her and having wonderful babies named after Keigo junior! You ruined everything, Ichigo! everything!'."

Rukia sweat-dropped, but had to admit.

'_The boy was __**good**__.'_

It was at this time when the womanizer stopped texting whoever he was texting and came back to the real world.

"Let's just say that I've had enough practice, Ichigo-kun."

At this, Rukia looked back at the boy who was tugging at her arm and gave a soft gaze.

'_Ah…pitiful…'_

"Any ways, Ichigo-kun, about today's morning drama you and Kuchiki-san caused… it was fun to watch, but I would like to know the truth as well, are you two dat-"

**BEEP.**

**BEEP.**

**BEEP.**

Rukia quickly reached for her cell phone and saw a distinctive dot blinking on her screen.

'_Hollow._

Long legs ran in lengthy strides to reach the door of the roof top.

"Gotta run, Mizuiro-kun, Keigo-kun! Laters!"

The two boys stared blankly at the retreating figure of the orange-haired teenager.

Did Ichigo just call them_'__Mizuiro__-kun'_ and _'Keigo-kun'_?

* * *

_They just weren't giving him a break today._

"A-Ano, Chizuru…-chan… don't you think planning a _wedding _is just a tad bit too much?"

"Of course not, Rukia-chan! You and Ichigo-kun would have such adorable babies!"

'_B-BABIES?'_

Oh, this was getting ridiculous.

Ichigo felt like reaching over and shaking some bloody sense into her.

He felt his hand twitching for her neck before he felt a strong grip on his shoulders -hoisting him to his feet.

The girls could only gape at the sudden intruder.

"K-Kurosaki-kun!"

Looking back, Ichigo saw… well… Ichigo.

The orange-haired teen gave an excusing smile that almost reduced the circle of girls to mush.

"Sorry ladies, but Rukia needs to come with me for a few minutes."

Simultaneous nods were Rukia's only reply before she dragged her light body away from the girls.

As soon as the two were out of ear-shot, the girls started to talk like wildfire.

"Did you see that? Kurosaki-kun _smiled_!"

"Yeah, yeah! He should do it more often, ne?"

"I wonder what those two are getting up to."

Tatsuki looked over at the busty girl and softly uttered her name.

"Orihime…"

The princess just stared at the boy she loved who was walking away with the girl _he_ loved.

"It's okay Tatsuki-chan… they look happy together…"

The lean, rather boyish girl could only gaze sympathetically at her friend.

Rukia held a special place in Ichigo's heart; a place where no one else could reach but her…

.

.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Okay, that comment about the last chapter being hard?**

**I TOTALLY TAKE THAT BACK!  
I tried so hard to make sure that no body got confused whilst reading this fanfiction.**

**I really hope this helped.**

**PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU GET CONFUSED! IT MEANS I NEED TO CHANGE THE FORMAT OF HOW I WRITE THIS STORY!**

_**I REQUEST OF YOU!**_

**Any questions I shall answer so long as they don't spoil any chapters :D!**

**Read & Review.**

**~Peace,**

**M.**


End file.
